


Letters from Cass

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: The Learning Curve [4]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: For the longest time, the only news anyone ever received of Cassandra was through letters.





	Letters from Cass

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place where canon from the show diverges in my mind and forms the Learning Curve canon. This is just before Rapunzel and the Great Tree, where the divergence happens.  
I began writing this WAY before Disney revealed part of their plans for Cassandra.
> 
> Each chapter is a new letter.

Dear Dad -

I know that you were expecting me home with Rapunzel and Eugene and the others. But... My plans have changed a bit since we left.

This trip was all about destiny, and I couldn't help but come to terms with at least a part of my own. There are so many places to explore and learn about, so many people with so many stories.

All of it is calling out to _me._

As much as I love you, Dad, and as much as I love Corona, this is something I _must_ do. There is something great in store for me out here, and I simply can't ignore the fact anymore.

I promise that I will come home, Dad. It may take weeks, months, or even _years._ But I will definitely come back to Corona sometime or other.

I love you, Dad.

\- Cassandra


End file.
